fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arfrol Amadar
|-|Normal= |-|God Tier (Hood Up)= |-|God Tier (Hood Down)= Summary Arfrol Amadar is a Homestuck fantroll created by DreamcrosserSquad. Arfrol Amadar, also known as cataclysmicHalberd, is an Indigo-blood Troll. Arfrol is rude and sometimes crass. He tends to make fun of and insult people. Despite this, he is typically calm and nonchalant, and is usually not the first one to get angry; however, he often gets impatient, which leads to him becoming violent like most trolls in his Caste are. Because of this, he is usually quick to get fed up with someone's shenanigans. But, thanks to his Moirail, he isn't as impatient or prone to being fed up with someone else's "bu11shit" as he would be without him. He's also incredibly loyal to his friends and is often willing to help them reach their goals. Arfrol one day appeared in Telethia and briefly fought Kira there with some others. He also appeared in The Sanctuary to tag along with the heroes. After witnessing Kankri get attacked by the villains, he rushed in to help alongside with a Fuchsia-blood Troll by the name of Tebera Kraaid. Tebera decided to burn down the villains' base only for them to escape, and decided to take Kankri somewhere safe alongside with Arfrol. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A to 6-C | High 4-C | High 4-C | 2-A | Low 2-C Name: Arfrol Amadar, cataclysmicHalberd (screen name) Origin: Homestuck (Fanon) Gender: Male Age: 6 solar sweeps/13 years | 9.69 solar sweeps/21 years | 6 solar sweeps/13 years Classification: Troll, Sgrub Player, Knight of Space Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled halberd user | All previous abilities with increased power, Flight, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1 and 4; as a God Tier, he will simply be resurrected unless his death is heroic or just), Spatial Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level to Island level (Should be comparable to most other Trolls) | Large Star level (Should be comparable to most other God Tiers) | Large Star level (Should at the very least be comparable to Shifuto) | Multiverse level+ (As a God Tier, he should be comparable to most other God Tiers such as Shifuto) | Universe level+ (Comparable to Shifuto, who managed to defeat Medlex. Medlex stated himself that he created The Sanctuary) Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to most other God Tiers) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Shifuto) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than his base form) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class to Island Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Multiversal+ | Universal+ Durability: Large Mountain level to Island level | Large Star level | Large Star level | Multiverse level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Strife Specibus, which grants him an array of halberds Intelligence: Quite high. Arfrol is very skilled at efficiently building computers and has high knowledge on robotics and machines that make the job go by even quicker. He's incredibly skilled at taking what he already has and making it into a machine. Despite him having vast knowledge on computer engineering and robotics, sometimes he doubts himself and believes he can do better than he already does, but hides this with overconfidence. Weaknesses: Overconfident, tends to not take his opponents very seriously Key: Base | God Tier | Base (Telethia) | God Tier (Telethia) | The Sanctuary Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Trolls Category:Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Halberd Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2